


If You'll Have Me

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cunnilingus, Episode Related, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, no regrets, post Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, pre-battle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After the fireside conversation Brienne follows Jaime to thank him for knighting her.





	If You'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms obviously.

 

Brienne followed Jaime into the corridor. “Thank you.” She spoke without thinking, simply knowing that he had to know in turn what that gesture had meant to her.

Jaime stopped, looking back at her in surprise. “For what?”

“For knighting me. For thinking of it.”

“It was wrong of Renly not to do it sooner.”

“Still.” She laid a hand on his arm. “Thank you.”

He had seen that it had mattered to her, in spite of her words. And that, in itself, mattered a great deal more than she could ever say.

Jaime glanced down at her hand on him. He suddenly felt very tired at the thought of the impending battle and what lay ahead of them.

“Do you think we’re going to die tomorrow?”

“It seems there’s a good possibility of that.” Brienne answered, forthright and truthful as always. Jaime thought of what Tyrion had said earlier. It was true. He hadn’t been able to deny it, even as he was trying to lie to himself in the first place. He thought of Brienne, and the differences between these two women in his life. There would always be Cersei. He knew that. Whatever happened with the battle, there was no denying that. But perhaps there was room for someone else as well.

He reached out and took Brienne’s other hand with his golden hand.

“What’re you doing?” Brienne looked at him confused.

“If we were to die tomorrow, and I hadn’t done this, at least once…I should think I’d regret it very much.” He looked at her, leaned towards her, clasping her chin gently with his good hand, drawing her mouth down to his.

“Again, what are you doing?” Brienne asked hoarsely.

“Kissing you, or at least trying to.” Jaime muttered. “Damn it,  woman, you’re too tall.”

“There.” Brienne said softly. “That’s the Jaime I know.”

He looked at her quickly, but there was no mockery in the words. Her mouth was smiling and he thought of how much he liked seeing her smile, and how rare it was.

He leaned in closer, drew her a little further and finally, oh finally, Brienne lowered her mouth.

Jaime closed his eyes as he kissed her, thinking of nothing but this, in spite of the battle, in spite of the song, in spite of the ghosts. Her mouth was warm and her lips were soft and he had thought he would never lay with another woman in his lifetime, but the spark of heat that surged in his groin at this, was evidence that at least he was still aroused by this simple act.

Brienne broke off with a gasp. “That… was.”

“Hopefully not too insulting for you.” Jaime said finally.

“Not insulting at all.” Brienne cleared her throat. “Well…is that all you would regret?”

“No.” Jaime said after a moment. “It’s not all.”

 

*  *  *

 

There had been no time to find a room. Jaime had been planning to sleep wherever Tyrion was sleeping, but now he wished things were different.

“Do you have a room?” He turned to Brienne at last.

Brienne looked at him for a long moment. “Yes.”

She led him to it, two figures in the dark hallway. Candlelight flickering, casting shadows on the wall. Jaime was aware of her closeness, her hesitation and how she had brought him here anyway.

Once the door was closed behind them, he was momentarily at a loss. And then he looked at Brienne again, saw the look in her eyes and he moved to kiss her again. “Take off your armor.”

He watched her in the candlelight until she said, half muffled by the breastplate, “Stop staring at me and get undressed yourself.”

Jaime smiled, and obeyed. He shed his own armor as best as he could, and then her hands were there as well, moving busily over his tunic without hesitation. In this at least she was certain of herself.

Once they were down to breeches and shirt, Jaime simply went to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Brienne looked down at him, perplexed.

“If you keep asking me that, I’m going to start wondering myself.” He reached for the ties at her breeches. He couldn’t wait any longer. To know if he was still good at this, to know if she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

“Jaime…”

“I know I only have one hand, but I have been told I’m quite good with my tongue.”

She didn’t stop him, and he took that as enough for now. He opened her breeches slowly, tugging them down to reveal herself to him.

Brienne sucked in a sharp breath as he leaned in.

Jaime sent a quick look upwards. “Do you want me to stop?”

“…No.” Brienne said finally.

“Good.” Jaime said. He brushed the soft hair at her mound with his fingertips and leaned in closer. Breathing in the scent of her was intimate in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He was the first man to be this close to her….wasn’t he? In this manner at least. Surely. He thought of asking, and then decided it was better to keep his questions to himself.

He brushed his tongue over her slit and felt her shudder underneath his touch. He did it again, before pressing his lips to her clit.

“Gods.” Brienne muttered tightly. Her hand had gone to his shoulder, clenching him tightly with her fingertips.

Jaime grazed his teeth over her clit and she gasped, her fingers clutching him even harder. He let one hand slip around to clasp her backside, pressing her closer to his mouth. He kept teasing her until she was slippery and wet and then he slipped his tongue inside her, finally tasting her here too.

Brienne gasped again. He would have bruises on his shoulder tomorrow, he was certain of it, and he had no regrets. A few bruises wouldn’t matter consider what they faced.

She came at last upon his tongue, shuddering and panting and he savored every sweet drop, savoring the taste of her.

 

*  *  *

 

They stretched out on the bed. Brienne gazed at the roof. Jaime was aware of her breeches only pulled loosely around her hips. He could slip his fingers right inside her. It would be so easy.

“It makes sense.” Brienne said at last.

“What makes sense?”

“Doing that, instead of…fucking. it’s safer.” She was blushing now, even though he had just had his tongue inside her. “Not that I’m saying you wanted to fuck.”

“Of course I want to fuck you.” Jaime said heatedly and she turned her head, staring at him. “That’s not why I did it. I did it because I wanted to. Because I wanted to taste you, because I wanted to give you pleasure.”

She was looking at him like he was insane. Why were his words so hard to believe?

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Jaime asked belatedly.

Brienne turned her head away. “You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to.” Jaime reached for her, turning her back to face him as they lay on the bed together. “ I want to. If you'll have me. Do you _want_ to be with me? That’s what I’m asking.”

Brienne’s eyes softened. “You must know.” She began. And then to Jaime’s surprise she leaned in and kissed him. When she drew back, her mouth barely parted from his, she whispered, “You must know how much I want that.”

Jaime leaned over and kissed her back, fingers clasping her face. He started to slide closer and she let him, still softly bemused by the ardency of his desire.

Jaime glanced around the room. “Do you have any oil?”

“What for?”

He raised an eyebrow and she blushed again.

Sliding off the bed Jaime walked over to the cupboard in the corner. “There has to be some somewhere…ah, here we are.” He held up a small bottle.

He turned around and stopped. “What?”

Brienne sat on the side of the bed, her hands on either side of her legs, just gazing at him. There was an expression on her face that he had never seen before. Her shirt hung open and he could see the curve of her breast.

“What?” Jaime asked again.

“You.” Brienne shook her head.

Jaime glanced downward. A slightly disheveled one-handed figure in his shirt and breeches, what did she see?

“Take your clothes.” Brienne said quietly. And then, “Please.”

Jaime set the oil down and reached for his shirt. Slowly he drew it over up over his had and discarded it to the floor. His breeches and underclothes followed even more slowly. Self-consciously he stood there in front of her.

“Well?”

Brienne sat there, looking at him. “You…” She reached for her own shirt and removed it. Jaime watched as her breasts swayed lightly as she rose to remove her breeches.

Brienne faced him, brave and bold and nude. He was reminded of that long ago bath time. The first time he had seen her nude. Even then he thought he had thought her magnificent. Time hadn’t altered that opinion.

“You may not have two hands, but you are still the fighter you once were.” Brienne said. “If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be here.” She stepped closer to him. “And I’d be proud to have you serve under me.”

Jaime cocked his head, gazing up at her. “Do you mean that?”

“I do.”

“Good, because I can think of nothing I want more than you atop me.”

“Oh for christ’s sake, I didn’t mean.” Brienne started and Jaime leaned up and kissed her again.  They moved backwards, reaching the bed at last.

“Does it matter?” He said a little breathlessly, “Who…”

“Jaime.” She hesitated.

“It’s all right.” He said softly.

They settled back on the bed and Jaime reached for the oil. Brienne’s expression was stoic as he reached between her legs and Jaime had to stop.

“You do want this, don’t you?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Then why do you think I’m going to put you through a training routine instead of fucking?”

“You know why!” Brienne retorted.

Jaime sighed. “We don’t have to do this. We can just sleep.”

“You don’t understand.” Brienne reached out and took his wrist. “I do want this. I’m simply not sure what sort of response is required. I….don’t know how to respond.”

Jaime stared at her. And then he leaned over and set his mouth to hers. Slowly he kissed her, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Brienne kissed him back, her tongue entwining with his.

Jaime drew back with a gasp. “Like that.” He murmured. “Respond like that. Follow your instincts.”

 

*  *  *

 

Afterwards, with Brienne laying naked beside him, one long leg sprawled over his, her breasts pressed into his chest as the sweat dried upon their bodies, Jaime had little thoughts of tomorrow. He thought only of the way her body had melded with his, her hand sliding down his back to cup his buttocks. That first sharp press inside and then the way her body welcomed him, wanted him, urged him on. He had almost come too soon. That would have laughable, and he was thankful it hadn’t happened.

Brienne exhaled softly.

“I hope that wasn’t too disappointing,” Jaime murmured. “Ser Brienne.”

Brienne looked at him and just laughed, leaning over to kiss him. “Not quite, Ser Jaime.”

Whatever tomorrow brought, they would have no regrets between them.


End file.
